


Scent-sual

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo loved the smell of leather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent-sual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/gifts).



> Written for [**telesilla**](http://telesilla.livejournal.com/)'s prompt of "Leather" in [**comment_fic**](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/).

  
Viggo loved the smell of leather. It brought up memories of the boy he'd had a crush on in college (though he never would have admitted it at the time), who always wore a well-loved and beat-up brown leather jacket; he'd lent it to Viggo one late, cold night out drinking, and Viggo had sworn the scent had lingered for days on his skin.  
Now, his whole world was the smell of leather. The thick but flexible strip binding his wrists, the slender choker belted just so around his neck (tight enough to remind him it was there, but loose enough to breathe), and most importantly--the smell of Sean in leather.  
Viggo had noticed the jacket weeks ago, digging for something in the back of the closet. It was old, but well-cared for, oiled and smoothed to buttery softness, but with obvious wear-marks. He'd pulled it out of the closet and buried his face in it, smelling leather and oil and remembering early-twenties crushes. When Sean found him, he smiled and said something about memories.  
But Sean knew him all too well--which was how he came to be bound to their bed, nipples hard from the sweet rasp of stiff leather, cock purpled and leaking onto the soft leather laces wrapped around it in a decorative (but easily released) pattern, and Sean straddling his chest, wearing only the leather jacket, leaning forward to press skin-warmed leather and cold metal zippers against Viggo's now hypersensitive skin.  
"I'd gag you if I could," Sean whispered, "but I think I'd much rather hear you. You'd like the taste of leather, though, wouldn't you, Vig? A heavy thick piece bracing your mouth open, teeth clenching into it when I do *this*" one long, slow, tight slide up Viggo's bound cock, which made him fling his head back and moan, "or *this*," sliding slowly up and down to rasp first zipper, then leather against Viggo's nipples, pressing the teeth into them.  
"Next time," Sean purred, and then, oh, *yes*, warmslicktight hand wrapped around Viggo's aching, needy erection, as Sean slicked Viggo thoroughly. Viggo whimpered when the hand vanished, eyes snapping open... but the sight that met his eyes, of Sean, eyes half-closed as he slid those same slick fingers into himself, pulled a deeper, guttural sound from him.  
A guttural sound echoed by Sean as he slid down onto Viggo's still leather-wrapped sex; Viggo had enough brain left to imagine how that must feel, leather bands rubbing every spot in that exquisitely sensitive passage, and knowing he wanted to try it, soon. And then Sean moved, hips snapping forward and up, and what brain was left was concentrated on three things: leather, Sean, and the desperate need to come.  
The need built, higher and stronger, until Viggo was desperately stuttering, begging, *pleading* in broken tones, wordless keening... and Sean, smile fierce and wolfish and *satisfied*, reached back and slipped the knot that held the leather, and then slipped it free. Their groans were in perfect harmony, as they came together, Viggo pulsing sharp and hot and steady into Sean, and Sean spurting onto the jacket and Viggo's chest.  
Sean slumped forward onto Viggo's chest, spreading more come onto the jacket and warming the scents; Viggo realized that now, the scent of leather would be tied to the sharp, sea-scent of Sean... and he smiled and petted the jacket that had started it all.  
"Sean?" he asked sleepily.  
"Mmm?"  
"How do you feel about leather pants?"  



End file.
